poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Traveling in the Depths of Outer Space, Della Duck Returns to Earth Part 1 Transcripts
This is the transcript for Traveling in the Depths of Outer Space, Della Duck Returns to Earth Part 1. Narrator: A long time ago, there was a legendary war between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, for they are the Power Rangers Data Squad! ---- Robbie Diaz: Austin, you guy's don't think that? Austin Diaz: Well duh, it can't just be a coincidence. Robbie Diaz: Hmm. ???, ???. Della Duck: It wasn't always this lonely here on the moon. (walking towards Earth) One day I woke up and I was the only person left here, nobody's heard from Uncle Scrooge, Donald or the boy's. ???, ???. :Duck ::Look to the stars my darling baby boys... ::Life is strange and vast ::Filled with wonders and joys... ::Face each new sun with eyes clear and true ::Unafraid of the unknown ::Because I’ll face it all with you… (Short instrumental) :Duck ::Look to stars and gaze up at the moon, ::Even as these day pass, ::I’m always thinking of you… ::Face each new day and keep your hope alive ::I promise I will be there soon, ::It won’t be long til I’m with you…﻿ ???, ???. Della Duck: I kept waiting for help to come here. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: You really care about them, don't you? ???, ???. Della Duck: (chuckles) Yeah, they're the best family that a mother like me could ever hope to have. Austin Diaz: Trust me on that, I know how you feel. ???, ???. Della Duck: Say, since your here, maybe you boy's could show me one of your song's now? Austin Diaz: Oh yeah, that's a great idea, but uh.... we were in such a rush to get here, I forgot to bring my favorite maracas with me.. so not cool. Robbie Diaz: Say, Austin, i've still got my phone when we lefted, why don't we show Della a really cool song that doesn't need any instruments. Austin Diaz: Awesome! (but gives a confused look) Like uh... what though? Robbie Diaz: Oh, just a little song that goes... ♪You've got a friend in me♪ Austin Diaz: Radical! good thinking there, Pops. (to Della) Della doll, you're really going to like this one, it's a song that my future dad tough me, you just watch what we do the first time and then the second time, you give it a shot, sound good? Della Duck: Sure, i'm in. ???, ???. :Diaz ::You've got a friend in me :Diaz ::You've got a friend in me ::When the road looks rough ahead ::And you're miles and miles ::From your nice warm bed :Diaz ::You just remember what your old pal said ::Girl, you've got a friend in me :Diaz ::Yeah, you've got a friend in me Della Duck: Wow, that is a good song, why don't I give it a try. Robbie Diaz: Alright. :Duck ::You've got a friend in me ::You've got a family ::If you've got troubles ::I've got 'em too, ::There isn't anything, I wouldn't do for you ::We stick together and can see it through ::'Cause you've got a friend in me ::Yes, you've got a family :Diaz ::Some other folks might be ::A little bit smarter than I am ::Bigger and stronger too ::Maybe ::But none of them will ever love you ::The way I do :Diaz and Austin Diaz ::It's me and you, Girl, :Diaz ::And as the years go by :Diaz ::Our friendship will never die :Austin and Della ::You're gonna see it's our destiny :Diaz ::You've got a friend in me :Diaz ::You've got a friend in me :Austin and Della ::Yes, you've got a friend in me ???, ???. ---- ???, ???.